Chance
by VanillaVice
Summary: Slightly AU. Smut. Having never met before, Tamsin and Bo hook up through a phone app designed only for the Fae. After two weeks, something unexpected occurs. One-shot. Rated M.


**A/N: I really should be writing updates for my other fics, but I've either been too tired or uninspired. In relation to that sentence, "Tired and Uninspired" by My American Heart is a song I really enjoyed in middle school.**

**Anyways, this fic is a one-shot about a smutty interaction between Bo and Tamsin. It's post-season 4 so Bo's love life is a little shit at the moment. Thus, her feeding patterns are off. In this weird one-shot universe, they've never met each other. So, they hook up through an app and never see each other again. Or.. do they?**

* * *

><p><span>Chance<span>

Tamsin was a dominant person in all regards of her life, whether it be in bed or at work. In her division, she was the best detective and rightfully so. In her spare time, she fought underground fights, and she never failed to pull a victory. And when the other officers found out about it, she simply told them she was in it to take down the system from the inside. Of course, nobody questioned it from then on. In bed, Tamsin was as wild and passionate as they come. She took what she wanted, and if somebody else benefited, it was purely coincidental.

So, if the valkyrie always came out on top, why was she suddenly completely and utterly bored with her sex life? Lately, Tamsin had been feeling unsatisfied with it. Sure, she had orgasms, but she _worked_ for those orgasms. She was tired of the same old routine of picking up some random person from the bar only to get her fill, blow their mind, and consequently have to force them out of her apartment. For once in her life, the valkyrie wanted to get _fucked_, and she wanted to get fucked well.

Thus, here she was, downloading an app on her phone that was made for Fae to hook up "without the hassle of buying strangers drinks to talk to them," the description advertised. She felt completely embarrassed, but Tamsin had to face the truth: she was desperate. She hadn't had sex in almost three weeks because of the dissatisfaction of it all.

After a minute, the app finished downloading, and Tamsin immediately signed up, entering her username as "ValkyrieBabe." _It's fucking true_, Tamsin justified to herself as she tapped in the letters for the name. Afterwards, a screen popped up, prompting her to enter what kind of Fae she was looking for. Not one to be picky, she simply put in the information to receive anyone who was open for anonymous sex. Next, she filled out her profile, listing all her physical features and what she was looking for in a sex partner.

Within five minutes, she received numerous messages which ranged from asking her out for a drink to unnecessarily detailed messages of what they'd do to her. Quickly, she weeded through the messages, deleting them left and right. Though, one particular username and message caught her attention.

_Succubabe: A valkyrie, huh? I've never had sex with one before._

::::

Bo's life was essentially in shambles. She had no love life to speak of, her best friend sacrificed herself to save a race she wasn't even a part of, and she only got out of bed to feed from strangers or go on cases related to the missing hel shoe. Her desire to fight to exist only came around when a hint of a way to get to Kenzi rolled around. However, there was a dry spell lasting months where the succubus hadn't heard a single thing about the hel shoe.

As a result, Bo got lazier and lazier with how she lived, and now, for the past month, she had been using an app on her phone to find her feeds. It was easy enough when she ignored the hundreds of messages she received from horny strangers. She never accepted offers; she only gave them. And so, her message box was always overflowing with people begging to get an offer from her.

Bo tapped on the tab which revealed the new members of the app, scrolling through the names to find a potential feed. Quickly after she joined, she realized that the best people to feed from were the ones who were unaware of her prowess as a succubus. Without fail, though, those new members would leave message after message in her inbox about hooking up with her again. There were always new people joining so she never gave in to their requests.

After a while, Bo suddenly hit the V's of the new members, having already scrolled through most of the alphabetically listed usernames due to lack of interest. At the top of the list was a particular username, similar to her own. _ValkyrieBabe? Hmm. Let's send her a message,_ Bo decided after reading the woman's profile. Truth be told, as soon as Bo read that the woman had blonde hair and was 5'10", she was sold.

With light taps, she wrote out the message, aiming to be as blunt as possible. After all, Bo was on the app for one thing, and one thing only: sex. She had no time for tricks and pick-up lines so if the seemingly beautiful blonde didn't want to hook up, then so be it. Within a few seconds, the brunette saw the bubble pop up that indicated someone was writing a message back. Suddenly, a message appeared on her screen.

_ValkyrieBabe: Would you like to fuck one?_

Bo raised her eyebrows in surprise. She was expecting some hesitance from the other woman due to her own bluntness. After her surprise dissipated, she sent a message back. She thought it'd be best to continue their straight-to-the-point theme.

_Succubabe: Definitely. How do I know you're actually what you describe yourself as on your profile though?_

Instead of a text message, Bo received a picture message. Again, she was caught off-guard, and her eyes widened. There, on her phone, was the nude body shot of a valkyrie from her nose to her toes. Bo's eyes swiftly shifted from their warm brown to a glowing blue. Before she could formulate a coherent thought, a text message appeared.

_ValkyrieBabe: If you're done drooling, I'd like some proof that you're a "brunette with tits that could stop traffic and cure cancer simultaneously."_

::::

_Succubabe: Definitely. How do I know you're actually what you describe yourself as on your profile though?_

Tamsin stared at the message, thinking of a clever way to respond. She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, suddenly realizing where she was. The blonde was standing in the middle of her bathroom naked and in front of a full-length mirror, ready to take a shower. _Fuck it,_ Tamsin thought as she snapped a picture and sent it. While waiting forever for a response, she smugly realized that the other woman was probably ogling the picture. Instead of waiting any longer, she sent a text message.

_ValkyrieBabe: If you're done drooling, I'd like some proof that you're a "brunette with tits that could stop traffic and cure cancer simultaneously."_

Tamsin found it ridiculous that the other woman would even put that on her profile, but who was she to judge if the woman's breasts were just that nice? Like the blonde, the other woman replied with a picture message, and the valkyrie was stunned. Whoever this woman was, she definitely had the rack to stop traffic and cure cancer. The picture was from the waist up, featuring the woman's long, brown hair draped over one shoulder. In fact, it was so long it curled up against a breast, and Tamsin longed to push it away to replace its spot with her tongue.

A text message from the brunette followed soon after, pulling Tamsin out of her dirty thoughts.

_Succubabe: Now that we've established that we're both babes, let's get down to business. I use this app so I can feed regularly, and I really, __really__, want to feed from you. _

Tamsin focused on replying now, wanting to seal the deal as quickly as possible.

_ValkyrieBabe: I can deal with that. I just want to get fucked, and I really mean fucked. I want it anonymous though. I don't give a shit about what your name is. _

_Succubabe: Mmm, you want the princess treatment where the pleasure's mostly for you._

_ValkyrieBabe: Exactly._

_Succubabe: You're lucky I'm into that. So, no names, just fucking?_

_ValkyrieBabe: Yes. I can reserve a hotel room, too._

_Succubabe: Fancy. How are we keeping it anonymous if I see your face?_

Tamsin paused. She hadn't thought about that part too much. Abruptly, an idea occurred to her.

_ValkyrieBabe: Blindfold._

_Succubabe: ? Me or you?_

_ValkyrieBabe: Me, succubus._

_Succubabe: That sounds hot.. When do you want to do this?_

_ValkyrieBabe: Are you free tomorrow night?_

_Succubabe: Definitely._

_ValkyrieBabe: Okay. Tomorrow night we'll meet in hotel room 630 at The Inn at 10:00._

_Succubabe: Wait. One more thing._

_ValkyrieBabe: Yes?_

_Succubabe: I want you naked on all fours on the bed with the blindfold already on before I even walk in the room._

A part of Tamsin resented that idea because it would leave her very vulnerable. However, she pushed down her hesitation and accepted.

_ValkyrieBabe: Fine, but say the word 'grapefruit' so I know it's you._

_Succubabe: Deal._

::::

The following night, Tamsin was on a plush bed, naked as the day she was born. She was on her hands and knees, settling into the position after having blindfolded herself. The blonde awaited eagerly for the brunette to show up, and without helping it, she soon became wet. For the first time in months, Tamsin was excited about sex. It was practically a miracle. Before she could work herself up anymore, she heard the distinct click of the door and stiffened.

After a few moments of shuffling, someone spoke up.

"Grapefruit?" Bo announced in a questioning voice. For a moment, she forgot their little password when she walked in and saw the gorgeous blonde waiting for her on the bed. Her hands itched to touch the woman. Within seconds of hearing the word, Bo watched the blonde visibly relax.

"About time," Tamsin replied shortly.

"How do you know I'm late?" Bo asked as she stripped off her clothes, throwing them in a pile on the floor. Her eyes never left the blonde on the bed.

"Call it intuition," came the snarky response. And though Bo wasn't paying attention to her face, Tamsin still scrunched her nose.

Bo didn't say anything. The valkyrie was right; she was ten minutes late to their hook-up. Instead of going into a discussion about why she was late, she replied with a command. "Turn around on the bed, but stay in that position."

Tamsin slowly crawled to face the opposite direction before she waited for what the succubus would do next. The sounds of a plastic bag being rustled reached the blonde's ears and peaked her interest. When the brunette crawled onto the bed and kneeled in front of her, her instincts told her to rip off the blindfold. When the other woman's words were "suck it," Tamsin simply ignored her gut and opened her mouth.

Immediately, her mouth wrapped around the head of a dildo, presumably attached to a strap-on because she could feel the succubus begin to thrust her hips. Tamsin was no stranger to phallic-shaped objects, and she easily took the cock into her mouth, eagerly sucking and lapping at it as if her life depended on it. She was rewarded with a hum of appreciation from the brunette.

When Bo decided to involve a strap-on, she wasn't sure how the blonde would deal with the idea of it. However, as soon as she told the taller woman to suck it, the valkyrie happily complied. Watching the valkyrie take inch after inch of the fake cock drove Bo mad. She never realized how erotic it was to watch someone give a blowjob.

Snapping out of her haze, she gripped the hair on the back of the blonde's head, holding it as she drove the cock deeper into Tamsin's mouth. Naturally, the blonde gagged, and her spit provided a thick coat on the dildo. Bo pulled back, watching the valkyrie gasp for air; she let her breathe before driving the cock back in, going as deep as before. When she pulled back out, the skin on the blonde's neck was flushed and a thin line of spit trailed from the cock to the valkyrie's panting mouth.

Bo licked her lips, staring at the sight before her. She spoke up finally, guiding the tip back into the valkyrie's mouth just to watch her suck on it. "We're getting this all lubed up so we can fuck you..."

At the sound of that sentence, Tamsin took the cock deeper, coating it with more of her saliva. She was already too worked up from being handled so roughly. No one had so much control over her in such a situation. It was freeing and entirely too arousing.

After a minute of more sucking, Bo interrupted in a sultry voice, "I think it's time to fuck you, valkyrie." She pulled away the dildo, tapping the blonde's cheek a few times with it. "Turn around again."

Tamsin turned around, her back arching inwards of its own volition. Her body was screaming to be touched, and it had no intention of hiding that.

Slowly, Bo teased Tamsin's entrance, sliding the tip of the cock up and down her slit. She watched the valkyrie's aura explode, and she knew it was time. Bit by bit, she slid inside of Tamsin, watching the blonde's back arch more and more. When her hips met Tamsin's backside, she asked a seemingly unrelated question. "What's your favorite number, valkyrie?"

Tamsin's mind was long gone, and she had no idea why the succubus was asking her a question like that. She answered truthfully, "Five."

Right off the bat, Bo gripped the taller woman's hips and began thrusting quickly into the valkyrie, the sounds of their skin smacking and Tamsin's incessant moans drowned out every other noise. Tamsin gripped the sheets with an iron grip, her cheek pressed into the mattress and her mouth agape. She wanted to be fucked, and here she was, getting thoroughly fucked. Her senses were heightened with the blindfold on, and she felt everything tenfold. In a matter of minutes, she could feel herself building towards an orgasm.

Bo could tell from the blonde's aura that she was drawing close to a climax so she pushed as much desire into the blonde as possible. Immediately, the valkyrie peaked, her body convulsing in small increments as she rode out her orgasm. She couldn't even control her moans as she let go; her only focus was on the feeling of the succubus slowly but deeply thrusting into her now.

"One," Bo casually announced.

Through her lust-fogged mind, Tamsin responded, "Huh?"

"That's one orgasm. Four more to go," came the laidback response.

"You... What?..."

"I'm giving you five orgasms, valkyrie. Just accept it, and lie down on your back."

Tamsin numbly nodded, rolling onto her back. She spread her legs wide, waiting.

Bo smirked, positioning herself between the blonde's legs now. She eased herself back into the blonde, continuing her deep, slow thrusts. Her eyes took in the details of the blonde below her, memorizing her pink lips, her cute little nipples, the defined layout of abs, the dip of her naval, and best of all, the glistening wetness between her legs. A voice interrupted her reverie.

"Please speed up," Tamsin begged. She never begged, but damn, the succubus's slow pace was a tease. Little by little, she neared her orgasm, but could never quite reach it. It was pleasurable but infuriating at the same time.

"No," Bo said sternly. "Just focus on taking this cock, baby. You'll see."

Tamsin groaned in frustration and was promptly met by a hard thrust, turning her groan into a moan.

Several minutes passed, and in that time, Tamsin went from frustrated to incredibly turned on. She hadn't noticed at the time, but Bo was speeding up her thrusts little by little. Occasionally, she'd grind her hips into Tamsin's, eliciting a gasp. As a result, the valkyrie was once again close to her orgasm.

Bo wrapped her fingers around the blonde's throat, gripping it lightly as she slammed into the valkyrie at a fast, even pace. With the other hand, she kept Tamsin pressed against the mattress. She leaned in now, taking a perky nipple into her mouth and sucking it lightly while her tongue swirled around it.

Overwhelmed by the sensations, Tamsin threw her head back into the pillows, letting out a loud moan as she was finally rewarded with an orgasm. Despite being just as good as the first one, this orgasm was slow-burning, and she felt it everywhere from her fingertips to her toes. When it was over, she gasped for air, her chest heaving.

"Two." Bo smiled to herself, pressing several small kisses all over the blonde's chest. Maybe she couldn't figure out love, but she definitely had sex down. "Fast or slow for the next one?"

"Fast, please." Tamsin was completely flustered, and all of her snarky remarks had flown out the window. Her neck and chest were flushed, and she swore she couldn't tell up from down.

Bo turned Tamsin onto her side, tucking the blonde's legs close to her chest. She rested on her side behind the blonde, slowly easing the cock back into the wet, hot mess between the valkyrie's legs. Using one hand to grip Tamsin's hair, she used the other to knead and massage a breast. Once they both got comfortable, Bo started quickly slamming into the blonde, earning short bursts of moans from the other woman.

Bo bit the back of Tamsin's neck, sucking on it roughly as the blonde reached her peak for the third time. Clearly, the valkyrie was incredibly sensitive by now, and a feather could even set her off if used correctly.

As Tamsin climaxed, she clenched her thighs tightly, biting her lip as she suppressed a moan. This time, the orgasm was a mixture of pain and pleasure. _Painfully good_, Tamsin thought to herself, gasping. If the blindfold wasn't on, she was sure there would be stars swimming in her vision. When the brunette pulled out of her, she heard herself release a disappointed whimper followed by a bit of laughter from the succubus.

"That makes three." Getting off the bed, Bo took off the strap-on, dropping it unceremoniously onto the bag lying on the ground. For the last two orgasms, she wanted to touch the gorgeous blonde with her very own hands and mouth.

Tamsin flopped down onto her back again, her hair splayed all over the pillows.

When Bo looked at the taller woman, her heart skipped a beat. Never in her life had she seen anything as beautiful as the valkyrie lying in front of her. _God, what I wouldn't do to wake up next to that every morning.._ She shook her head, focusing on the task at hand. Yes, a task. _You're just here to fuck her, nothing else._

Tamsin absentmindedly rubbed her own breasts in anticipation for what was next. She congratulated herself for choosing to hook up with a succubus.

Speaking of whom, the succubus scrambled onto the bed, settling herself between the valkyrie's legs once more. She placed wet kisses along the blonde's neck and along her breasts, slowly trailing down towards Tamsin's heat. Soon enough, she reached her destination, and she breathed in deeply. _Fuck me, this is going to be good._ With that, she took one long, solitary lick along the valkyrie's slit.

Tamsin bucked beneath her tongue, gasping. Her hands flew to the silky brown tresses of the succubus between her legs, and she tugged at the roots.

Encouraged by the blonde, Bo licked up and down along her wet slit, being careful to avoid direct contact with the valkyrie's clit. In response, Tamsin pressed herself into Bo's mouth, hungry for more contact. Bo gladly supplied more contact, smothering the blonde's clit with the flat of her tongue before pulling it back to lap at it with the tip.

Busy moaning, Tamsin hadn't realized Bo's hand had trailed up and along her thigh, edging closer to her entrance. When she least expected, two fingers slammed into her, pumping in and out furiously as a hot mouth sucked on her clit. As a bonus, Bo pulsed her powers through the fingertips deep within the valkyrie, and Tamsin screamed out, her fourth orgasm hitting her.

Bo pulled her fingers away, lapping up all of the blonde's juices as the valkyrie's cunt clenched several times over. When the blonde finally came down from her high, Bo placed a small kiss between her legs before moving her kisses higher and higher to the blonde's lips. She gave a chaste kiss, smiling. "Four. One more to go, and you get to be fed from."

"Oh, joy," Tamsin replied weakly, still panting.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," Bo whispered seductively into Tamsin's ear, sucking on her earlobe gently. She trailed her hand down the taller woman's toned body, seeking out her wetness. When she made contact, she rubbed it at a relatively fast pace. At first, Bo wanted to take it slow, but her hunger demanded otherwise. At this point, her eyes must have been the brightest blue they've ever been.

Unexpectedly, Bo felt a pair of urgent fingers rubbing against her own heat, and she stopped sucking on Tamsin's ear to see her grinning.

"Don't think you'll get away without having an orgasm, succubus."

Bo tried to formulate a coherent sentence, but all that came out was a choked moan. Tamsin hadn't touched her the entire time, yet she knew all of the succubus's weak spots. Unconsciously, Bo found herself moving her hips with the blonde's fingers, seeking her own peak.

Both women were gasping and moaning before they crashed their lips together, silencing one another. Their lips melded in perfect harmony, a mesh of licking, sucking, and biting. And all the while, they frantically rubbed each other, fingers rubbing against swollen clits. Too soon, Bo climaxed, and she used the last bit of her willpower to feed off the blonde. She moaned mid-feed, blown away by the valkyrie's delicious chi. Never in any of her feeds had she tasted such a potent and heavenly chi.

Prompted by Bo's feeding, Tamsin peaked hard, and her back arched, pressing her against Bo's slick body. Her arms wrapped around the brunette, pulling her close as they came down from their orgasms. In Bo's case, she had to come down from her feeding high and the orgasm. She panted against Tamsin's throat, vaguely aware that the blonde was holding her close and sending her heart racing for an entirely different reason.

When Tamsin's arms loosened, and her breathing evened out, Bo knew the blonde was asleep. She pulled away, pulling up the blindfold to look at the blonde's face. Yes, she knew she was cheating, but she couldn't, _just couldn't_, stand the idea of never knowing what the valkyrie looked like. It's not like she would ever run into the blonde in normal circumstances anyway.

"Number five.." Bo sighed, slipping off the bed. She covered the taller woman in the blanket before getting dressed, gathering her things, and swiftly exiting the room. She didn't want to overstay her welcome by sleeping in the bed, and she was far too charged up from the chi to manage any kind of relaxing. With one last glance at the sleeping valkyrie, she left the room.

::::

_Two weeks later._

Tamsin stood in the office of the new division she was now a part of, and she rolled her eyes every time one of the other officers would come up to her to introduce themselves. Due to the Morrigan forming a project with the acting Ash, she was relocated to a Light Fae division. Somehow, her partnership with a Light Fae would result in peace. Blah, blah, blah.

Currently, she was ignoring the bickering of her new partner who coincidentally shared the same name as a famous brand of vacuum cleaners. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud, booming voice.

"Oh, hey, Bo!" Dyson called out, waving at his friend from across the office.

"What's up, Dyson?" Bo called out in return, approaching the mystery partner and Dyson.

Tamsin stiffened at the sound of the woman's voice. Instantly, she knew who it was. Though it had been two weeks, she couldn't get her mind off of the brunette that rocked her world. Almost every night, she reconsidered re-downloading the app just to see her again. And every night, she'd stop herself.

"Come meet my new partner," Dyson said, completely oblivious to Tamsin's reaction.

Slowly, Tamsin turned around, bracing herself.

Bo's eyes widened in shock, staring at the blonde who occupied her mind every day and every night since their hook-up. They both stared at each other, shocked into silence.

Dyson looked on, thoroughly confused by this point.

After some time, Bo let out a weak laugh before speaking. "Uhm, grapefruit?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: There you go.. just some smut.. and some humor.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**As always, excuse any weird grammar mistakes.**


End file.
